Voyage on the Dawn Treader
by secretprincess
Summary: You must read to find out. Summary is inside.R&R...
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

** The return**

** Lydia's pov**

**A/N:**

**HI ALL! Yes, you guessed right. I decided to write a new story. It's been bugging me for awhile now and I thought to myself why not write another story. I will try to update my Twillight story often, but don't get mad at me if that won't happen.**

**Summary:**

**Lydia, Aslan's daughter and wife of king of Narnia, king Caspian the Tenth was sent to the world from which Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy came. She's living with Edmund and Lucy at their aunt's and uncle's house together with their annoying cousin Eustace. Follow our friends on their one of the biggest adventures.**

"We're home!" Lucy yelled after the front door to the house opened up.

I heard someone going upstairs and guessed that it was Edmund. And I was proved right, because Lucy came into kitchen.

"Edmund tried it again, didn't he?" I asked without looking at Lucy as she put the bags with groceries on the table.

"Yes" she answered taking the groceries out of the bag and putting it into the shelves.

"It's been a month, Lydia" Lucy said after she was done. "It's been a month, since you came here. How long will we have to wait?"

I looked at her and saw that she's sad.

"I know that, Lu" I answered. "But you need to have patience."

"I waited the return to Narnia, since we returned here. But with each passing day, I begin to lose hope."

"Just wait a little longer. We will return to Narnia soon. I promise that." I said hugging her.

We heard Edmund and Eustace yelling upstairs.

"You should go upstairs and calmed those two" I said. "I'll come soon."

She nodded her head and went upstairs.

It's been a month here in this world. And that means that a year passed in Narnia. And even though I don't admit it, but I miss Narnia very much. Especially **him**. My husband and the love of my life, Caspian.

I shook my head to get rid of the sad thoughts, when I heard that the tea-pot was boiled. I took four cups and put them on tray.

After I poured the tea into cups, I put some cookies on tray. I took it and went upstairs to Lucy's and mine room.

The door was open and I heard Edmund and Eustace arguing, **again.** I went in and put the tray on the table and closed the door.

"Would you two stop arguing?" I asked annoyed and they both shut up.

Lucy was standing near painting and looking at it. I went to her and looked at it myself.

"You're all better?" I asked her still looking at the painting.

"Yes. I understood that there's no point in losing hope. I just need to wait. Besides, it's harder for you, not me." She said looking at me. "It's been a month, since you saw him."

"I know that, but somehow I managed" I answered looking at her.

We both looked at the painting and saw that the waves began to move and ship was sailing at us. I smiled to myself, because I knew what this means. We'll be in Narnia soon.

"Lydia, does this means?" Lucy asked sounding happier.

"Yes" I answered with a bigger smile on my face.

Suddenly, water from the painting began to pour into the room.

"Edmund" Lucy said.

Both Edmund and Eustace went to us.

"I'll get rid of this painting" Eustace said and took the painting of the wall.

Or at least he tried. I, Edmund and Lucy were able to take the painting out of his hands. But the painting fell on the floor and more and more water began pouring into the room.

Soon, the whole room was in the water. We didn't have other choice, but to dive into the water.

We all looked up and saw light above us. We swam to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Are we in…?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, we're in Narnia" I answered smiling.

"Swim! Now!" Lucy yelled to us looking behind us.

I turned around and saw ship sailing straight to us.

We swam as far as we could, before we heard someone jumping into the water.

Not long after, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Lydia, Edmund it's okay! It's Caspian!" Lucy yelled to us, when I was about to hit someone.

My heart fluttered, when I heard that name.

The sailor that was holding me, helped me to get into the ship. And when he looked at me, he was shocked.

"Queen Lydia?" he asked shocked.

I just nodded, while catching my breath.

"Thank you for saving me" I said and smiled. "You should go and changed from those wet clothes. We don't want for you to get sick?"

Unable to speak from the shock, he just nodded. He stood up and went somewhere.

Another sailor went to me and gave me a blanket. He was shocked too, when he saw me.

I would be shocked too if a queen of Narnia would be taken out of the water after she travelled somewhere more than a year ago.

After giving my thanks to the sailor, I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and stood up.

"How on earth did you ended up in here?" my beloved husband, Caspian asked.

I went to where Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were standing.

"Lucy, Edmund, you're alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Lydia" I heard Caspian say and I looked up at him.

I took one step and wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"My love" he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you **so** much" I said almost crying.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you a lot too" he said.

We would be standing in each other's embrace, but someone had to ruin the moment by yelling. We let go of each other to see who was it. I'm going to kill him after I found out who he is.

Caspian wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

We turned around and looked behind us and saw Reepicheep standing on Eustace's chest.

"Get that thing off me!" he yelled sounding not happy. "Get that thing off me!"

And with that Reepicheep was sent flying. He landed near us and recovered quickly.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy yelled happily.

He looked at us and tried to straighten his fur.

"Your majesties" he said bowing. "Queen Lydia, it's good to see that you returned."

"It's good to be back, Reepicheep" I said smiling.

"That thing tried to claw off my face!" Eustace yelled pointing at Reepicheep.

"I was merely trying to expel water from your lungs, sir" Reepicheep explained.

"It talked" Eustace said shocked. "Did you anyone saw that? It just talked."

"He always talks" one of the sailors said.

"Making him not to talk that's the trick" Caspian joked.

Everyone, except Reepicheep and Eustace, laughed. I looked at Reepicheep and gave him "sorry-for-what-my-husband-said" look.

"Who is he anyway?" Caspian asked.

"Our cousin, Eustace." Lucy answered. "He must've been sent to Narnia by mistake, because he was with us, when we were sent here."

I looked away, because I knew that he was sent here for a reason.

"Lydia, don't tell me that he was sent here for a reason?" Edmund pleaded.

"He was sent here for a reason" I said and shock appeared on Edmund's and Lucy's face. "Come on, you both know that Narnia tends to change people. It can change him."

"Can someone tell where in the blazes I am?" Eustace yelled angrily.

"You're in the Dawn Treader, finest ship in Narnia" minotaur went to him and answered.

And with that, Eustace fainted.

"Was it something I said?" minotaur asked.

"Take him below deck, will you?" Caspian asked.

The minotaur bowed, picked Eustace up and went below deck.

"Men!" Caspian yelled bringing everyone's attention to us. "Behold our castaways. High king and queen of Narnia, king Edmund the Just and queen Lucy the Valiant."

"And my beloved wife, queen Lydia" Caspian added smiling after the ship crew recovered from their shock.

They were more shocked, but that's understandable.

"Let's go and find you some dry clothes. We don't want for you to get sick" Caspian said and led us downstairs.

Yes, it's wonderful to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

** The talk with dad**

** Lydia's pov**

Caspian led us downstairs to his room.

"This is where Lucy and Lydia will be staying during our journey" Caspian said and gave us "no-arguing" look. "Just let me take some things and clothes for myself and Edmund."

He went in and returned few minutes later.

"Sorry, but I have only clothes for man" Caspian said giving "I-apologize" look.

"It's nothing" I answered and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"When you'll be done changing clothes, go this hallway to the end and enter the room that'll be to your right" Caspian said before leaving with Edmund.

Lucy and me went into room and closed the door behind us. I went to his chest, which was full clothes and began looking for clothes.

"You must be really happy that we finally returned here" Lucy said after some time of silence.

"Of course, I am" I answered happily and looked at Lucy. "And you aren't?"

"I'm happy very much that we returned. It's just that it's not the same without Peter and Susan" Lucy said sadly.

I stood up and went to her.

"Everything will be fine, Lucy. I promise" I said hugging her before returning to the chest.

"You know what is good about the thing that there are only manly clothes?" Lucy asked.

"And what would that be?" I asked confused.

"You don't have to look for a reason to wear them" Lucy said and from her voice I understood that she was smiling.

And she burst out laughing.

But she was right.

I'm not the biggest fan of dresses. It's so inconvenient, when I have to fight. I wore manly clothes for many years, so it was hard for me, when I married Caspian. Sure, I can wear dresses on special occasions, but not all the time. And that was hard to get use to. But Caspian and other people said that queen represents her husband, herself and her country. How I hate that logic. But they were right, so I didn't complain about wearing a dress anymore.

I found clothes for Lucy and threw then to her. And she immediately stopped laughing.

After we changed from our wet clothes, we went to the room, which Caspian told about.

Lucy went to Edmund, while I went to Caspian. I stood next to him and he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Lydia already told us about what happened after we left" Lucy said.

"Where are you sailing, Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"To find seven lords of Telmar. They were most trusted lords of my father. And after his death, my uncle sent them to the Lone islands, so that they couldn't help me" Caspian said clutching his fist.

I put my hand on his and smiled, when he looked at him.

"No one has seen them since then" Caspian ended.

"So if there is no wars or anything something like that, why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"I would like to know the same thing" Caspian said looking at me.

"Sorry, but you'll have to find it out for yourselves" I said. "You know that I can't say to you, no matter how much I would like that."

They sighed in defeat, because they knew that I was right.

Door opened up and a man went in.

"Captain, I would like for you to meet king Edmund the Just, queen Lucy the Valiant and my wife queen Lydia" Caspian introduced.

Captain bowed to us.

"And this is my good friend lord Dririan. If there's something that you want to know about sailing, Dririan is your man" Caspian said.

"I came here, because the boy that travelled with you here is causing problems" captain Dririan said looking at Edmund and Lucy.

"I'll go" I said and everyone in the room looked at me surprised.

"He won't listen to Lucy, because he thinks of her as his "little" cousin. Edmund would probably kill him or throw him overboard. And he doesn't know Caspian" I said.

"Fine, you can go" Caspian said hugging me. "But be careful, okay?"

I nodded and kissed him.

I took one step and fainted. I could hear Caspian shouting something, but it became quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear him at all.

Few minutes later, I felt something warm on my face. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in a clearing and that sun was shining into my face.

I stood up and looked around. There were full of flowers around and I could hear wind blowing through the leaves.

I looked ahead of me and saw my father.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran to him.

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his mane.

"I missed you very much" I said sadly.

"I missed you very much too" he said.

I pulled away and looked at him surprised.

"What am I doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I needed to talk to you about that island" he said seriously.

"Dad, I know what you want to say, but I'm not going to leave, when I am finally with Caspian" I said looking into his eyes.

"That's not what I wanted to say" he said.

"It's not?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. Something shined near my neck and when I touched near my neck, I felt necklace.

"Since I know that you won't leave, I will give you this. It will protect you" he said and I hugged him.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"Now you must return, because you husband is worried about you" my dad said.

I closed my eyes and felt darkness around me.

And then I heard noise to my right.

Door opened up and closed up. The floor creaked from someone's weight.

"How is she?" Caspian asked worriedly.

"She's fine Caspian. Don't worry about her" Lucy said calmly.

"It's been few hours, Lucy. How can I not worry?" Caspian asked sitting next to me.

He took my hand in his.

"Caspian, Lydia will be fine" Lucy said. "She's not going to give up so easily. She just returned to Narnia, to **you**."

"But how can you be so sure?" he asked sadly.

"Lydia gave up her immortality to be with you, Caspian. She loves you very much, everyone can see that. You just need to be patient. She'll wake up soon."

"Thank you, Lucy" Caspian said. "Well, I should better go. Tell if something changes."

I squeezed his hand in mine. He put his other hand on my cheek.

"Caspian" I said quietly, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Lydia?" Caspian asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with his brown ones.

"Caspian" I said again only this time louder.

"Lydia, you finally woke up. I was so worried" Caspian said sadly.

"How long… I was out?" I asked slowly.

"Few hours" Lucy answered.

I sat up slowly and felt like almost all my strength was drained.

"You're alright?" Caspian asked worriedly.

"Just feeling tired" I said and smiled.

"Why did you faint?" Lucy asked.

"My dad wanted to speak with me" I answered.

"About what?" Caspian asked suspiciously.

"When I travelled to other world, my dad sealed my powers, so that I wouldn't use them. He just wanted to break the seal" I answered.

"And that's all?" Lucy asked.

I just nodded my head.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. You need to catch up on everything" Lucy said standing up. "Besides, someone needs to say that Lydia woke up."

"Thank you" Caspian said to Lucy.

She just nodded her and went out of the room.

I removed blanket off me and swung my legs over the edge of bed. I felt strength returning to my body.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked.

I tried to stand up, but Caspian pulled me back on bed, so now I was laying on my back. And Caspian laid next to me using his arm as support.

"And what do you think you were doing?" Caspian asked.

"I tried to stand up, but **someone** didn't let me" I said looking at Caspian.

"I thought that you were tired" Caspian asked suspiciously.

"I don't feel that tired anymore" I said.

Caspian put his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently.

"When I saw you fainting, I felt … scared" Caspian said and stopped to find the right word. "The events three years ago flashed before my eyes."

"It's not your fault, Caspian" I said before kissing him. "I knew what I was doing, so don't blame yourself."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck. I pulled him away and looked him into his eyes.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"And what are you suggesting?" Caspian asked with mischievious smile.

"Well, we have few hours, before someone checks on us. And we have to do the catching up thing" I said smiling.

"We can talk later" Caspian said smiling with bigger smile before kissing me.

We were kissing slow at first, but soon the passion build up in our bodies and we let for our bodies to take over. And we showed our love for each other once again.

After we made love, I laid my head on Caspian's bear chest.

"I love you" I said listening to Caspian's heartbeat.

"I love you too" he said kissing the top of my head.

And with that, I was sound asleep.

**A/N:**

**Longest chapter! So how did you like this chapter and this story so far? Is it good or bad? Tell me in your review…**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

** Lydia's pov**

The next day.

I opened my eyes and smiled, when I looked around. The return to Narnia was not a dream. It was **real** and now I'm finally **home**.

I got out of the bed and put on clothes.

I heard noise upstairs and people cheering. So I went upstairs to find out the cause of the noise.

And when I went upstairs, I saw ship crew surrounding the middle of the ship in circle and cheering. I went closer and heard metal clashing. Someone is fighting.

I looked through the crowd and saw Lucy, so I went to her.

"Good morning, Lydia" Lucy said smiling, when she saw me.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy" I said smiling also.

"So who is fighting?" I asked interested.

"Caspian and Edmund" she answered, before the crowd cheered louder.

We looked at the both of them fighting. They fought not for real, of course. They just wanted to test each other's fighting skills. It's been awhile, since they fought, after all.

Looking at fighting Caspian, I understood that a lot had happened after I left. And I also understood how much I missed him.

My mind wondered (as it always does) to the life that I gave up to be with Caspian. I don't regret doing that, don't get me wrong. But sometimes, I think about my family. I haven't seen my mother and sister for five years now. And I haven't seen my brother, since the wedding. I just hope that they all are fine, wherever they are.

The crowd's shouting and clapping brought me back from my thoughts.

I looked at Caspian and Edmund and saw that their fight was ended. Neither of the two of them had won or lost, because they had sword pressed against each other's necks.

"Alright, back to work!" captain Dririan shouted after ship crew stopped clapping.

Someone gave Edmund a golden cup with water and he thanked him. He saw Lucy and me talking, so he went to us.

"Edmund, do you think that we will fall from the edge once we will reach the end of the world?" Lucy asked thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Lu, we are **far** from there" Edmund said trying to comfort her.

"Why do all people think that once they'll reach the end of the world, they will fall from the edge?" I asked amused.

But Lucy or Edmund didn't have a chance to answer, because the entrance to below deck opened and irritating looking Eustace went to the three of us.

"I see, you still talking nonsense" he said even more irritated.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes, no thanks to you" Eustace answered sharply.

"Eustace, be nice to your cousin" I said trying to be nice to him.

This journey will take few months, maybe even longer, so why not try and make this journey as pleasant as possible.

"Find your jelly legs?" Reepicheep asked after he joined the four of us.

"I never lost them" Eustace answered quickly. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

"I don't think he has an acute anything" Reepicheep whispered to Lucy and me.

And we both giggled.

"I'll contact British constable once we reach a civilization and have you all arrested for kidnapping" Eustace said and wanted to walk away.

But he couldn't, because Caspian blocked his path.

"Kidnapping, is it? Funny, I thought we saved your life" Caspian said smiling.

Caspian smiled even wider, when he saw me. He went to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good morning, honey" he said smiling while wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "I thought that you'll never wake up."

He whispered into my ear.

"Good morning, love" I said smiling too and slightly blushing.

"You held me against my will" Eustace said hysterically after he recovered from his shock.

"Did I?" Caspian asked amused.

He was really enjoying this.

"In the most unhygienic quarters, I must say. It's like a … It's like a zoo there" Eustace said pointing to the entrance to the below deck.

"He's quite a complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked Lucy.

And he couldn't be more right.

"He's just getting started" Edmund said causing everyone, except Eustace to laugh.

"LAND HO!" a sailor shouted and everyone looked at the island.

"The Lone Islands" I said and had a bad feeling about everything.

We reached the island only in the evening.

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!" Reepicheep called out to everyone.

"Couldn't this wait 'till tomorrow?" Eustace asked as Caspian helped me get out of the long boat.

"There is no honor in running away from adventures" Reepicheep said.

"Come on, Eustace" I said stretching my hand to help him.

"I'm capable of doing it myself" he said and was proved wrong, when he tripped and fell.

"Are you sure he is related to you by blood?" Caspian asked looking at Eustace.

"Listen, where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

And she was right.

There were no signs of inhabitants of this island.

We went to the stairs and heard a bell ringing. A flock of birds flew into the air.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Dririan's men and secure the place" Caspian said and looked at me.

"I know. I'll stay here too" I said looking at Caspian. "But be careful, okay?"

"We will. Don't worry" Caspian said and kissed me.

"If we don't return by dawn, send a party" Caspian said walking up by the stairs.

Lucy, Edmund and Eustace followed him.

"Don't worry, your majesty. They will be fine" Reepicheep said after they disappeared from our sight.

"I hope you're right, Reepicheep" I said looking at stairs. "I hope you're right."

**A/N:**

**At first, I want to apologize for not updating my Twilight… I have a writer's block, so don't expect new chapter in the nearest few days…**

**Another chapter… But I feel that I could've written this chapter even better… Say your opinion in review… **

**And I am VERY grateful to those people, who reviewed and added my story to alerts and favorites… You know, who you are… secretprincess**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

** The green mist**

**A/N:**

**A friend of mine suggested that I should write in author's pov, which what I am going to do starting from this chapter… Hope you like this… secretprincess**

Edmund woke up and he felt a headache. One of the men had hit him on the head, so that he wouldn't resist. And this caused him to lose consciousness.

Edmund looked through a window to his right and saw that it was day now.

He sat up and heard that someone to his right was hitting the metal door. It was Caspian, who did that.

"You're alright?" Caspian asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah" was the only Edmund's answer before he stood up.

"At the moments like this, I really am glad that Lydia didn't come with us" Caspian said sounding relieved.

He knew that she is safe with Dririan's men and that nothing bad will happen to her.

Caspian rested for awhile, before returning kicking the metal door.

"It's hopeless" they heard a voice say from the darkness. "You'll never get out of here."

"Who's there?" Edmund asked trying to see someone.

"Nobody" the voice answered. "Just a voice in my head."

Edmund went near to the voice and was followed by Caspian few seconds later.

An elderly man with a long, white beard appeared out of the darkness. He looked very pale and was shocked, when he saw Caspian.

"Lord Bern?" Caspian asked looking closely at him.

"I was once, but I don't deserve that title anymore" lord Bern answered looking down at the ground.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked after Caspian looked at him.

Caspian went to lord Bern after nodding to Edmund and squat down next to him.

"Your face" lord Bern said looking closely at Caspian. "You remind me of a king I once served."

"That man was my father" Caspian said.

"Oh my lord, please forgive" lord Bern said kneeling to Caspian.

"No, please. Please" Caspian said helping lord Bern to stand up.

Edmund climbed to the window and looked through it. The three of them heard horses and people shouting.

Caspian joined Edmund and they both saw people being taken to a longboat.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked looking at lord Bern.

"Keep watching" he said.

When the longboat was full, it was taken out to the sea. The clouds became darker and green mist appeared. The green mist surrounded the longboat. And it mysteriously disappeared as it appeared with the longboat and people in it.

"What happened?" Caspian asked still looking through the window.

"It's a sacrifice" lord Bern answered.

"Where did they go?" Caspian asked now looking at lord Bern.

"No one knows" lord Bern answered.

Edmund and Caspian climbed down and went to lord Bern.

"The mist, it was first seen in the East. The ships with sailors disappearing out at sea" lord Bern answered. "We lords made a pact to find the source of the mist. The others set sail, but none came back."

Lord Bern walked paced in the room a little.

"You see, if you they don't sell you to the slave traders, you are most likely to be fed to the mist" lord Bern said looking back at Caspian.

"We have to find Lucy, before it's too late" Edmund said looking at Caspian.

At the same time, in the slaves market.

Lucy was being sold.

"I bet sixty!" one of the slave traders shouted.

"I bet eighty!" another shouted.

"One hundred for the little lady!" the third slave trader shouted.

"One hundred twenty!" the first shouted.

"One hundred fifty!" the fourth slave trader shouted.

"Anymore bits?" the man that was standing near Lucy asked.

"Sold!" he shouted, when no one answered.

He hung a card with word "sold" on Lucy's neck and moved her aside.

Lydia was watching the whole scene through the hood patiently and was waiting for Reepicheep's signal.

"_Hurry up, Reepicheep_" Lydia thought.

Caspian, Edmund and lord Bern were taken from their dungeon cell outside with their hands tied.

"Now for this fine specimen. Who will start the biting?" the man asked after he led Eustace in front of everyone.

"Now come on, he may not look much, but he is strong" the man said pointing at Eustace after some time of silence.

"He is strong alright" a man from the crowd said. "He smells like the rear of the minotaur."

Most of the men laughed.

"That is an outrageous lie" Eustace said bringing everyone's attention to him. "I won two years in a row in school's running."

"Come on now" the man said.

"I will take him of your hands. I will take them all of your hands" Reepicheep said.

Dririan removed his robe revealing Reepicheep on his shoulder.

The ship crew and also Lydia, removed their robes too.

"For Narnia!" one of the ship crew members shouted.

"For Narnia!" others shouted in reply.

Caspian, Edmund and lord Bern saw this and defeated the men. They took the keys and freed themselves.

(**A/N:**

**I'm not very good at writing the fight scene's, so I'm just going to skip this.**)

**Time skip**

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and the ship crew walked through the streets, people cheering around them.

"Caspian!" Lydia shouted running to him.

Caspian stopped and turned around only to be almost knocked down to the ground.

His long training was really helpful, because he was able to keep them both from falling.

"Don't scare me like that again" Lydia said before Caspian pulled her into hug.

"Everything is fine, love" Caspian whispered into her ear.

Lydia was fighting with the tears that were treating to spill, but somehow she managed not to cry.

He pulled her away and took her hand in his.

They all continued to walk towards the ship.

"Your majesty!" man ran to them shouting only to be stopped by Dririan. "Your majesty, my wife was taken this morning."

"It's alright, Dririan" Caspian said and Dririan let the man go.

"I beg you, take me with you" the man said.

"Daddy, I want to come too" little girl said.

"No Gael, stay with your aunt" the man said to the little girl.

Her aunt went to her.

"I'm a fine sailor, been in the sea all my life" the man said.

"Of course, you must" Caspian said.

"But daddy" Gael said.

"I may not come back" the man said hugging his daughter.

He went with the ship crew and Gael stayed with her aunt.

Lydia got an idea.

"I'll be right back" Lydia said to Caspian.

She went to Gael and her aunt.

"Your majesty" Gael's aunt said bowing.

"May I talk with your niece alone?" Lydia asked kindly.

"Of course" the woman said and went few metres away giving them privacy.

Lydia hugged Gael and whispered her something into her ear.

"Don't worry your father will be safe. I promise" Lydia said after she pulled away.

Lydia ran to Caspian and the others.

"Is everything alright?" Caspian asked.

Lydia nodded and they went to docks.

"My king! My king!" lord Bern shouted holding a sword in his arm.

Caspian, Lydia, Edmund, Lucy and Dririan went to him.

"This was given to me by your father" lord Bern said looking at Caspian. "I hid it safely in a cave all this years."

"That's a Narnia's sword" Edmund said looking at sword.

"It's from your Golden Age" lord Bern answered looking at Edmund. "There are seven such swords. Gift from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. It may protect you"

Caspian took the sword and looked at it.

"Thank you, my lord" Caspian said looking at lord Bern. "And we will find your missing friends."  
>They went to the longboats.<p>

"Edmund" Caspian said handing Edmund the sword.

Edmund took it and looked at it admiring it's beauty.

Everyone got into the longboats and returned to the ship.

"Lydia, Edmund, Lucy, I think we need to talk" Caspian said.

They nodded and went to the map room.

"Tell us everything that you know about the green mist, Lydia" Caspian said after he closed the door and turned around.

"I'll say only what I am allowed" Lydia warned them. "The green mist kidnaps people in order to survive."

"To survive?" Lucy asked surprised.

"It needs human's fear, darkest dreams to survive" Lydia explained. "The people are all alive. The mist is keeping them alive, so that it can survive too. The source of the mist was created by magic, but my father or I don't know, who did that."

"The rest you will found out during the journey" Lydia added after some time of silence.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter and it is the longest, so far… And I'm grateful to my friend, you know, who you are from giving me advice… It's really helpful… secretprincess**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

** Their time**

**A/N:**

**Sorry, but this will be a filer… I decided that Caspian and Lydia didn't have some "their" time, so I'm just going to write one… Hope you enjoy this… secretprincess**

Lydia woke up in the middle of the night.

After laying in the bed for awhile, she decided that she won't fall asleep, so she got up and changed from her night clothes.

She quietly went out of the room, because she didn't want to wake Lucy up and went on the deck.

"Who's there?" a sailor asked.

"Calm down, it's just me" Lydia said walking to them.

"Your majesty" the two sailors said bowing.

"Please, don't do that. And call me Lydia" Lydia said smiling.

"But your majesty…" one of the two sailors wanted to protest, but was cut off by Lydia.

"I insist" she said and went to side of the ship.

She stood near the railing of the ship and looked at the sky full of stars.

Caspian, like Lydia couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to go to the deck.

He sent the two sailors to the ship crew's quarters to get some sleep, making sure that no one disturbs him and Lydia.

"Can't sleep?" Caspian asked after he stood next to Lydia.

Lydia was so focused on stars that she didn't even noticed Caspian standing next to her. So Caspian's question startled her a little.

Lydia looked at Caspian and calmed down.

"Sorry" Caspian said sadly.

"It's nothing" Lydia said smiling. "So you can't sleep too?"

He just nodded.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Everything is fine, love" Caspian said the same words as he said earlier. "We both are fine and safe. I won't let anything harm you, I promise."

Lydia pulled away and looked into Caspian's brown eyes.

"I love you" Lydia said smiling.

"I love you too" Caspian said cupping Lydia's cheeks in his hands, before placing soft and passionate kiss on her lips.

Lydia sat on the wooden floor of deck and patted empty space next to her.

Caspian sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"Why can't you sleep?" Lydia asked.

"I am always awake, when something is bothering you" Caspian answered.

"So why can't you sleep?" Caspian asked after few minutes of silence.

"Just can't sleep. There isn't supposed to be a reason for me not to be able to sleep, Caspian" Lydia said.

"But remember what happened the last time, when you couldn't fall asleep?" Caspian asked.

"I miss my family" Lydia finally said. "I haven't seen my mother and sister for five years and Davion, since the wedding. I'm just over-worrying, that's all."

"Lydia, I don't think that anything bad will happen to them. Your brother and sister are Aslan's son and daughter, after all" Caspian said using his diplomatic skills to comfort Lydia. "And as for your mother, you said that she is in your father's country, so nothing bad can happen to her. Your father will protect them. They will be fine, so stop worrying."

"You always know what to say?" Lydia said smiling.

"Sometimes, but not always" Caspian answered smiling too.

Lydia put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I like this" Lydia said after sometime of silence.

"What?" Caspian asked sounding confused.

"That we are **finally** spending some time alone" Lydia said smiling still keeping her eyes shut. "It's been awhile, since we did this."

"We should do this more often" Caspian said smiling also.

"So what happened during the year that I was in other world?" Lydia asked feeling a little sleepy.

She didn't want to sleep, not now, when she was finally spending some time with Caspian alone.

"Not much" was the only Caspian reply. "There were few fights between telmarines and narnians, but they weren't very serious. Nothing important than that didn't happened."

"Telmarines and narnians had gone a long path towards the peace" Lydia said.

"How did you like the world from which Edmund, Lucy and Eustace came?" Caspian asked interested.

This question has been bugging him, since Lydia's return. But he didn't have the chance to ask with everyone around.

"Interesting, but they aren't any talking animals or fauns or centaurs or any other magical creatures" Lydia answered.

"There aren't?" Caspian asked surprised.

Lydia shook her head.

"Besides, even if the other world would be like this, I would still choose Narnia" Lydia said smiling.

"And why is that?" Caspian asked even more interested.

He wanted to know what this world have that other wouldn't have.

"Because you aren't there" Lydia answered and Caspian smiled at her reply.

"So if you traveled to a world where there is no war, only peace. It's always sunny and everyone is friendly towards each other, but I would be in Narnia. You would still choose Narnia?" Caspian asked.

"Of course" Lydia said and Caspian smiled.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Lydia asked thoughtfully after another few minutes of silence.

"Of course, I do. I would never forget it" Caspian said and smiled at the memory. "I was a prince, who had run away, because my uncle tried to kill me."

Lydia squeezed his hand in hers.

"I ended up in forest and found out that narnians are more than just a legend. I made an alliance with them. Few days later, I was fighting with Peter, but I didn't know that at the time. When the battle seemed to be ending with one of us being hurt, an arrow flew by us" Caspian said with bigger smile. "And when we looked to our right to find out, who was the one, who fired an arrow, I saw a the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. And her first words were "_We don't want for any of you to die or get hurt_". From then I knew that we would be great friends."

"So you knew right away that we would be friends?" Lydia asked surprised.

"I had a feeling" Caspian said and smiled.

"Do you know that I love you very much?" Lydia asked.

Caspian began thinking, so Lydia kissed him.

"But not as much as I do" Caspian replied after long kiss.

Lydia smiled to herself, because only now she understood that her home was, is and always will be Narnia.

Lydia stood and quickly sat on Caspian's lap. She turned to him, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him with fiery hot intensity she knew drove Caspian crazy. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Lydia smiled into the kiss, because she knew where this is going.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

** The sad and joyful news**

Lydia woke up only in day, feeling tired from going back to bed only at three or four o'clock in the morning.

Lydia stood up and changed her clothes. She smiled to herself at the memories of yesterday.

A light knock on the door brought her from her thoughts.

"Come in" Lydia said still smiling and door opened.

Edmund went in.

"Captain asked that someone should wake up you and Caspian" Edmund said with mischievous smile on his face. "I thought that Caspian wants to see you after your "conversation" last night."

"Edmund!" Lydia shouted blushing.

"Well, I better go. Caspian is still sleeping" Edmund said with a wink and left room closing doors behind him.

Lydia took few deep breaths to calm her down.

After she calmed down, she went to the cabin that Caspian and Edmund are sharing.

She opened the door and went in closing door behind her. She went to Caspian, who was sleeping peacefullly and looked at him smiling. He looks so peaceful, there isn't any trouble on his mind.

From that thought, Lydia giggled to herself.

"It's not very nice to giggle at person, who is sleeping" Caspian said not opening his eyes.

"It's not, if the person is pretending to be sleeping" Lydia said and Caspian opened his eyes.

He sat up and Lydia went to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hugged him.

"Is everything alright?" Caspian asked worriedly.

"Prepare to receive some looks from the ship crew" Lydia said. "Edmund said that captain asked to wake both of us up and you probably want to see me after our "conversation" yesterday."

"Yesterday was one of the most amazing nights in my life and no one can ruin that" Caspian said smiling while stroking Lydia's cheek.

He kissed her lightly and they both went to deck.

And as expected, they both received some looks from the ship crew.

**Few hours later**

Lydia was sitting together with Lucy, who was sewing her jacket and talking, when they heard Reepicheep telling something to Eustace and the ship crew laughing.

They both looked up and saw Reepicheep, who had his little sword pointed at Eustace, while the boy had his kitchen knife in his hand.

They were dueling and Reepicheep was winning, of course. It was Eustace's first fight, after all.

But soon it turned into a lesson, because the noble mouse was giving him advices.

Eustace struck out at Reepicheep, causing Reepicheep fall over the side of the ship.

Eustace looked over the side of the ship looking for the noble mouse.

Reepicheep appeared behind Eustace, but he failed to notice it. Reepicheep kicked him, causing him to fall and hit the barrel.

The barrel fell and someone yelped in it.

A little girl crawled out of it.

"Gael?" her father, Rhince asked looking at her surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Lydia hid her smile with surprise, but Caspian noticed it.

Rhince went to Gael and hugged her. Gael didn't answer anything afraid to say something.

Dririan walked to them and looked at girl intently, while he was deciding what to do with her.

"It looks like we have an extra crew member" Dririan said handing an orange to Gael.

The little girl took it and smiled.

Lucy and Lydia went to the Rhince and Gael.

"Welcome aboard" Lucy said smiling.

"You majesties" Gael said bowing.

"Call us by our names" Lydia said and smiled.

Suddenly, Lydia felt sharp pain in her heart and everyone noticed it.

"Lydia, you're alright?" Lucy asked worriedly looking at Lydia and searching for any wounds or any signs that she was injured.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Lydia said and smiled.

But she was trying to convince herself more than others. That sharp pain can only mean one thing and that meant that something bad had happened.

An eagle landed on ships railing and looked at Lydia.

"Runcas, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked surprised.

"I bring news about your brother" Runcas said giving sad look to Lydia.

"Lucy, why don't you take Gael to our room, she must be tired. And I'll talk with Runcas, privately" Lydia said still looking at Runcas.

Lucy nodded and led Gael to their room.

Lydia smiled at the ship crew and led Runcas to the head of the ship.

"So what I felt just now? Does that mean that Davion is…?" Lydia couldn't bring herself to say it, to say that word.

"No, your brother is alive, but he is injured seriously. Your sister is taking care of him, but we don't know why he's injured or with what" Runcas said sadly.

"Take him to the "Helping" island" Lydia said looking at the ocean. "He will be fine there as long as he doesn't leave the island."

"Of course, your majesty. Don't' worry, your brother will be fine" Runcas said trying to comfort Lydia. "He is very stubborn, so he won't give up so easily."

"Thank you, Runcas" Lydia said and smiled.

Runcas bowed his head and flew high into the skies.

"LAND HO!" sailor shouted.

Lydia looked at the island still thinking about her brother.

Lydia didn't spoke to anyone, since she heard the news about her brother. She didn't have much time, because everyone was preparing to get on the shore.

Everyone were interested, some were worried about their queen, because she went through a lot.

Lydia sat into longboat the last next to Lucy and immediately felt everyone's look on her.

"I'm fine" Lydia said after they were taken to sea.

Lucy took her hand in hers and stroked it gently, in a comforting way.

"My brother… he's injured seriously and no one knows how that happened or with what he was injured" Lydia said sadly looking at the sea.

"Everything will be fine" Lucy said.

The rest way to the island, no one said a word.

They quickly set up the camp, because it became dark soon.

Everyone talked, laughed, joked around and told stories about the old times.

Lydia, who was sitting next to Caspian didn't talk very much. She talked, when someone asked her something, but most of the times she was quiet.

After few hours, Lydia stood up.

"I'll go for a walk" Lydia said and everyone looked at her. "Don't worry about me I won't go far from the camp. I just need some time alone, to think about everything."

She kissed Caspian on the lips.

"Love you" she said and went to the right side.

And as promised, she didn't go far from camp. She sat down on sand and look to her right.

She still could hear everyone talking.

"Why aren't you with others?" her father, Aslan asked after he went and sat next to her.

"I just need some time alone to think about everything, dad" she said looking at the rolling waves.

"Don't worry about your brother, he will be fine" her dad said and turned to her. "Besides, worrying or any other bad emotion is bad for you."

Lydia looked at Aslan surprised.

"And why is that?" Lydia asked surprised.

He just looked at her.

"You can't say…" Lydia couldn't say anymore, because she was smiling too much.

"That's right, sweetheart. You are pregnant" Aslan said smiling.

Lydia hugged him.

"Do you know how long?" Lydia asked smiling even wider if that was possible.

"One day" he answered and saw shock on her face.

"But how then can you know?" Lydia asked confused.

"I am Aslan, not only your father, Lydia" Aslan answered.

"Will that island effect my child?" Lydia asked putting her hand on her stomach.

"No, it won't" he said and she felt relieved. "Mine, your mother's and yours magic are protecting **him**."

"It's a boy?" Lydia asked happily.

Aslan nodded.

A huge grin appeared on her face and she hugged her father again.

"Now go and tell your husband" Aslan said with smile. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, daddy" Lydia said smiling. "And thank you for telling me the good news."

Lydia stood up, but when she turned around, her father was already gone.

She returned to the camp, sat next to Caspian, hugged him and whispered the news into his ear.

"Are you sure?" Caspian asked after he pulled Lydia away to look at her face.

"Do you think that I would be kidding with something like that?" Lydia asked smiling widely.

A huge grin appeared on Caspian's face and he hugged Lydia tightly.

Everyone looked at them confused.

"Caspian, Lydia, the both of you are alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes" Lydia said grinning.

"Why both of you are so happy?" Edmund asked suspiciously.

Caspian looked at Lydia and she nodded in agreement.

"We are so happy, because Lydia is pregnant" Caspian said with a bigger smile.

Everyone cheered for them and said their congratulations.

The rest time, before falling asleep, everyone talked and told stories about old times.

The most of the time, Lydia was smiling and laughed at funny stories that ship crew was telling. She looked happier, because she was happier.

**A/N:**

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR... Sorry for the long wait, but I school started and I had to prepare for my cousin's wedding… I won't update next weekend, because the wedding is next weekend… I'm so excited… Or maybe I will update sooner… I don't know… We'll see… HUGE thanks to those who reads and reviews this story… I hope you are enjoying it as I enjoy write it… THANK YOU GUYS… secretprincess**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

**Magician Coriakin**

"Caspian, Edmund this is Coriakin, this is his island" Lucy said after she went to the both of them with a man in his middle-age.

"Lucy do you know where is Lydia?" Caspian asked, but Lucy just shook her head.

"What do you mean this island is yours, _oppressor_?" the leader of dufflepuds asked.

"Since when you are oppressor, Coriakin?" Lydia asked as she went to them.

Caspian felt a wave of relief wash his whole body, when he saw that she's fine.

"I did not oppress you" Coriakin said as he went to them.

"But you could have" the leader said and Coriakin threw something into the air making them hop further and further.

"Aunt Lyndy!" a little girl around three years yelled happily as she ran to Lydia.

Lydia just smiled and picked her up in her arms.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked smiling widely at the little girl.

"Lyndy?" Edmund asked before the little girl could open her mouth with hint of laugh in his voice.

"Yes" Lydia said and saw that he was suppressing his laughter. "Try to make fun of it and you'll suffer."

"So what are you doing here, my little flower?" Lydia asked smiling as she was looking at the little girl.

"Mommy said that I can learn magic" Alice said excitedly.

"And she let you to go here all alone?" Lydia asked surprised.

"Of course not" a cheetah said as she went to them.

"Sarisa" Lydia said happily. "It's good to see you."

Alice looked at the people behind them.

"Oh, sorry" Lydia said as she turned around. "Alice this is the crew of Dawn Treader, Dririan the captain, Lucy and Edmund from my stories and my husband and also your uncle Caspian. And this is my niece Alice and my good friend and guardian Sarisa."

Everyone just looked at the little girl surprised and Alice just giggled.

"Lady Lydia" Sarisa began and Lydia looked at her. "I mean Lydia, early this morning your father visited us and told us great news."

"Why do I feel that you're going to tell me the be-careful speech?" Lydia asked with small smile on her lips. "Don't worry, I already that speech or at least I will hear it more than thousands times."

The last sentence she said looking at Caspian.

"Lydia, why are your clothes different?" Lucy inquired and everyone's eyes landed on Lydia.

Indeed, the queen wore different clothes. She wore simple a simple blue dress, similar to the one she wore, when she met Caspian.

"Aunt Lyndy, were you at-?" Alice was cut off by Lydia covering her mouth with her hand and looking at her with pleading look not to say anything.

Lydia knew that if Caspian found out about where she went either he would be mad at her and she didn't want for them to argue or he would be even more over-protective, if that was even possible, she thought to herself.

She felt intense and worried Caspian's look on her, but sometimes it is better not to tell to the person that you love dearly about something bad to protect him or her, isn't it?

"Coriakin, I think you have something to talk about with them" Lydia said looking at the magician and he just simply nodded.

So while the magician was telling Caspian, Dririan, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace about the green mist, Lydia played with Alice and taught her some things about magic and Narnia with her people.

After they ended talking and went outside, they saw Lydia sitting on the rock with Alice on her lap. Both of them were smiling and talking about something.

Seeing this scene, Caspian remembered the times that Lydia and he were sitting under the tree, she always sat on his lap. The both of them sat there enjoying each other's company, not caring about the rest world. They talked, laughed, fooled around and did many more things.

Looking at Lydia and Alice, he imagined Lydia with their child sitting like this and even though he didn't knew what kind of father he will be to kids, he silently promised himself to support and be there for them, when they need him.

**A/N:**

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait… And for the chapter, because I have slight writer's block… Besides, the school is CRAZY… I didn't really have time to write this story, unless I didn't have to do homework or prepare for test or learn something… So anyway, I am REALY grateful for those who reviewed and put me in alert/favorite… PROMISE that I WILL update SOON…**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

**The "Helping" Island**

Lydia together with everyone else woke up in the beach. The only thing that they remember is that after they left Coriakin's island, a terrible storm hit and last for few days.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked to no one in particular as she looked around.

They all went to the nearby forest and everyone kept their hand on their weapons if someone tried to attack them.

Lydia looked around and this island seemed very familiar to her, though she didn't know from where.

Someone moved in the bushes and everyone stopped. Lydia used this moment and jumped on the nearby branch. She pulled herself up.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Caspian asked loudly.

"I think that I know where we are, but I need to be certain" Lydia said as she climbed a higher branch.

After looking at every direction, she finally remembered where they are, so she climbed on the lower branch.

"I know where we are" Lydia said and slipped, but luckily Caspian caught her, so she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"But you should be protecting yourself" Caspian said.

"Caspian is right, Lydia" Lydia heard Davion's voice, so she looked up and saw him standing there.

Caspian set Lydia down and Lydia ran to her brother before hugging him.

After she took one step back, she hit her brother on the arm lightly.

"That's for making me worried" Lydia said and Davion just shook his head smiling.

They both went to others.

"This is my brother Davion" Lydia said and everyone, except for Caspian and Reepicheep looked at Davion shocked before bowing.

"Oh please, don't do that" Davion said waving his hand. "And call me Davion."

"Davion, this is Lucy, Edmund, captain Dririan, little Gael and the crew of Dawn Treader" Lydia introduced. "And you already met Caspian and Reepicheep."

Caspian and Davion did the man shake and Lydia just shook her head.

"It's great to see you again" Reepicheep said bowing and Davion smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you be injured seriously?" Lucy asked.

"Well, in this island, no" Lydia said. "Our dad created this island to help those who need help and are out in the sea. And if someone is injured before he or she traveled to this island, the injury doesn't exist here."

"I think that you are tired from your journey, so just follow me" Davion said and they all began walking.

"How do you know this island?" Lucy asked.

"I actually lived here for awhile, while I was training" Lydia said smiling.

After walking for awhile, the forest ended and they saw a big mansion. They went inside into the living room.

"Davion, there you are, I've been worried and…" Lydia's and Davion's sister Alex stopped after she saw the people behind him. "Lydia!"

Alex went to Lydia and hugged her.

"I hope you're not doing anything dangerous" Alex said looking Lydia.

"Don't worry, I'm not" Lydia said and both Caspian with Davion looked at her, so she added quickly. "Almost."

"Anyway, Alex this is Lucy, Edmund, my husband Caspian, captain Dririan, little Gael, Reepicheep and the crew of Dawn treader" Lydia introduced. "This is our sister Alex."

"So you're Caspian" Alex said smiling. "Lydia told a lot about you. Don't worry all good things."

"I would like to know what she told" Caspian said curiously and Alex was about to say, but Lydia cut her off.

"I met Alice in the Coriakin's island" Lydia said quickly and Alex looked at her smiling.

"And how's she doing?" Alex asked completely forgetting what she was about to say.

"Great" Lydia said relieved, but from Caspian's look on her she knew that he'll ask about that later.

"How forgetful of me" Alex said scolding herself. "Davion, why don't you show everyone their rooms?"

Davion nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him. And of course, Caspian and Lydia stayed at Lydia's old room, so she took him right away there and closed doors behind them.

"You lived here?" Caspian asked looking around the room and Lydia nodded as Caspian turned to her. "So what did you tell your sister about me?"

"I told her that I love very much" Lydia said smiling as Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"And what else?" Caspian asked smiling too as Lydia wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I told her that you are kind, have a noble heart, that I always have a great time with you" Lydia said smiling and he kissed her.

Caspian picked her up in his arms and door opened up.

"Lydia, Caspian, are you…?" Edmund trailed off after he looked up and saw Caspian and Lydia kissing, so he cleared his throat.

They broke apart and saw Edmund standing there, which caused Lydia to blush.

"I see you didn't waste your time" Edmund said smirking and Caspian set Lydia on her feet.

"And you are doing here what?" Lydia asked still blushing.

"I wanted to see if you are ready and we can go downstairs" Edmund explained.

"When we'll change, we both will go to the gardens" Lydia said smiling and Edmund left the room mumbling something under his breath.

Caspian smiled and turned to Lydia.

"Where were we?" he asked smiling and kissed her.

"We should change and go outside" Lydia said as she went to the wardrobe. "Today is beautiful day, after all."

Caspian went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can't we stay here?" Caspian asked almost whining and Lydia laughed lightly.

"No, we can't" Lydia said and turned around. "But I promise that we will continue this later."

They both changed their clothes and went downstairs.

"We began to think that you will never leave your room" Alex said with a smirk on her face and Lydia lightly blushed.

"I hope you've been taking good care of my sister" Davion said looking at Caspian.

"Don't worry I would never _ever_ hurt Lydia" Caspian said and Lydia smiled before kissing him.

"Could you please do that somewhere else?" Edmund asked not happy.

"Well, you'll be kissing the girl that you love" Lydia said as Caspian wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I hope that would never happen" Edmund said.

"You can never know" Caspian said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

**Ellen, baby names and fight**

Lydia and Caspian went to the gardens and Lydia twirled around smiling. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

They were about to kiss, but they were interrupted.

"Lady Lydia!" a girl yelled running to both of them.

"Ellen, it's good to see you" Lydia said hugging her and looked at Caspian smiling. "Ellen, I would like for you to meet my husband, Caspian."

"Your majesty" Ellen said bowing.

"Please, call me Caspian" he said smiling and Ellen smiled back.

"Well, I won't interrupt you anymore" Ellen said. "I'm glad that you are here, lady Lydia."

Lydia just smiled and Ellen went to the mansion.

"Come on, I want to show you the gardens" Lydia said as she took Caspian's hand and led him through the gardens.

After walking in comfortable silence for awhile, they saw a tall tree, so they sat under it. And as soon as they did that, Caspian kissed Lydia.

"So how do you want to name our child?" Caspian asked smiling and Lydia looked at him surprised.

"Caspian, the child won't be born in less than nine months" Lydia said.

"Yes, I know that, but I don't want to call it our child or our son" Caspian said smiling. "Besides, the sooner we think the name the better."

Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't, because Caspian kissed her.

"Fine, but we won't name him Caspian" Lydia said strongly.

"Why not?" Caspian asked sadly. "I think it is a great name."

"For you, your father, grandfather and everyone else, yes, but for our son it isn't" Lydia said. "Besides, even if we name him Caspian, which I doubt that will happen, how can we call him if you and he have the same name?"

"You have a point there" Caspian said thoughtfully.

"I know that" Lydia said smiling and laid down on the grass.

Caspian laid down next to her on his right side using his right arm as support.

"So how do you want to name him?" Caspian asked smiling as he stroked Lydia's cheek. "It has to be both narnian and telmarine name, since he will be half narnian, half telmarine."

"Caspian I told you before that you are narnian" Lydia said and Caspian shook his head.

"I'm not and I don't think that I will ever be" Caspian said shaking his head.

"Yes you are" Lydia said and put her finger on his lips so that he wouldn't protest. "See, you agree with me."

"Back to the names" Caspian said after Lydia removed her finger from his lips.

"How about … Rilian" Lydia said after she thought about it for few minutes.

"That sounds great for me" Caspian said smiling before kissing Lydia.

Lydia smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

"Lydia, you know that I love you very much?" Caspian asked after some time of silence.

"Of course I do" Lydia said smiling. "But I know that I love you even more."

She kissed him, but there was something different, so she pulled away and saw his worried look.

"Caspian, what's the matter?" Lydia asked worriedly.

"You must promise me something" Caspian said and Lydia nodded her head. "Promise me that you will be careful and won't do anything dangerous."

"Caspian, you know that-" Lydia tried to say, but Caspian cut her off.

"Please, promise me that" Caspian said after he hid his face in the crook of her neck his breath hitting her neck skin. "I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you or our child. I don't think that I can live through that."

Lydia pulled Caspian away looking at him smiling.

"I promise" Lydia said and Caspian looked at her surprised. "If it makes you less worried, then I promise."

"Thank you" Caspian said smiling and kissed her on the lips.

After an hour or less, they stood up and went to the living room where everyone was.

And as soon as Lydia and Caspian entered the room, vase flew at them. Luckily for Lydia, Caspian reacted quickly and pulled her aside and the vase hit the wall.

"Get back here!" Ellen yelled angrily to Eustace.

"Ellen! Eustace!" Lydia yelled and everyone looked at Lydia and Caspian. "What is going here?"

"She tried to kill me" Eustace said pointing with his finger at Ellen.

"Because he said mean things" Ellen exclaimed.

"Both of you be quiet" Lydia said and looked at Lucy. "Lucy, can you tell me what had happened?"

"Ellen and Eustace were talking about something quietly, when they both started yelling at each other and then throwing things" Lucy explained.

"I don't even ask why you were fighting" Lydia said calmly. "You two will clean up the mess you made and apologize to each other."

"But lady Lydia" Ellen protested.

"You made the mess, you clean it up" Lydia said looking at both of them. "At first, apologize."

Eustace looked at Ellen and turned his head to the side showing that he won't do that.

"Since it seems that you won't apologize to each other, I will do something different" Lydia looking at them. "After the two of you will clean the mess, you two will go for a walk to the garden, maybe fresh air will help and you won't return until you apologize to each other. Do you understand me clearly?"

"Yes, lady Lydia" Ellen said and Eustace nodded his head.

"Ellen give me the sword" Lydia said and Ellen gave it to her after she went to her. "And your daggers, both of them."

Ellen groaned, but she did as she was told.

"Alex, Edmund, will you two mind going with Ellen and Eustace to the gardens, so that they wouldn't do anything bad?" Lydia asked kindly and they both nodded.

"Remember me not to make you angry" Edmund said thoughtfully.

"Sorry you had to see that" Lydia said looking at everyone.

Caspian smiled and kissed Lydia.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

**Revealing the truth**

"Lydia, it's time to get up" Lydia heard Caspian say.

She just snuggled closer to him.

"It's time to get up, love" Caspian said and Lydia shook her head.

Lydia shook her head and hid her face in his chest. Caspian pulled Lydia slightly and kissed her, though the kiss didn't last very long.

"You're _mean_" Lydia said with pout still not opening her eyes.

"I'm not" he said and kissed her lightly. "We _really_ should get up."

"Can't we stay in the bed some _more_?" Lydia asked whining and Caspian chuckled.

"On _one_ condition" Caspian said and Lydia smiled. "You open those beautiful eyes of yours for me to look at."

Lydia opened her eyes slowly and was met with Caspian's brown ones. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Caspian?" Lydia asked after some time of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her with small smile on his lips.

"Would it be a bad idea if Ellen travelled with us?" Lydia asked looking into his eyes and he smiled.

"We'll ask what others think about this and if they agree, she can go with us" Caspian said and Lydia smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Why would you want for her to go with us?"

"Did you saw how Edmund _looked_ at Ellen?" Lydia asked and Caspian already understood where this is going.

"You want to match them, don't you?" Caspian asked raising his eyebrow and she laughed lightly.

"I _never_ said that" Lydia said with sly smile. "Besides, I think it will be a good experience for Ellen."

He just smiled at her words and kissed the end of her nose making her giggle.

"I love you" Lydia said smiling.

"But not as much as I love you" Caspian said and kissed her making sure that she wouldn't protest.

"Lydia, Caspian, are you both awake?" Davion asked from the other side of the door.

"We'll be down in few minutes!" Lydia yelled and Caspian glared at her.

They heard Davion's footsteps become quieter and quieter until they disappeared completely.

"We _should_ get up" Lydia said and Caspian tightened his grip on Lydia's waist.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled as his breath hit her lips.

"_You_ were the _one_ who told that _we_ should get up" Lydia reminded him and he smiled lightly.

"I told that, because I knew that you would let me see your beautiful eyes if we stayed in bed for awhile" Caspian said with a sly smile and Lydia hit him on the arm playfully.

She unwrapped his arms around her waist and sat up as he glared at her.

"You're _mean_" he said and she laughed lightly.

"I'm _not_" she said with small smile on her lips and he just looked at her. "Don't forget that the person you _call_ mean is carrying _your_ child."

Caspian smiled widely as she told that and he slowly sat up.

"Okay, you're _not_ mean" he said and she smiled before kissing him on the cheek and he raised his eyebrow.

She giggled before pecking him on the lips.

She quickly stood up and went to the wardrobe. She threw some clothes to him and they both dressed up.

They linked their arms and went downstairs where they heard laughter.

"Caspian, Lydia, I thought you won't get out of the room" Alex said smiling and Lydia blushed lightly.

"Do you know where Ellen is?" Lydia asked curiously.

"She's in the gardens with Edmund" Lucy answered and she together with Lydia shared a knowing look.

"Me and Caspian were wondering" Lydia began, but Caspian just looked at her. "Okay, _mostly_ me. Would it be a good for Ellen to travel with us?"

Everyone looked at her both surprised and confused.

"You mean we can choose if Ellen is travelling with us?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Well, she will be travelling with _all_ of us, so yeah" Lydia answered after Caspian wrapped his arm around her waist.

Everyone thought about it before agreeing and Lydia smiled widely.

"Let's find Ellen with Edmund and tell them the good news" Lydia said and practically pulled Caspian with her.

They found Ellen and Edmund sitting on a bench, both of them were smiling and laughing at something. Caspian looked at Edmund closely and he could clearly see the way Edmund _looks_ at Ellen, the way Caspian _looks_ at Lydia.

Lydia cleared her throat when she with Caspian went to Ellen and Edmund.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lydia asked smiling and Ellen blushed brightly. "We came here to tell both of you that Ellen will be travelling with us."

"And do I have a say in this?" Ellen asked and Lydia smiled which probably meant no.

"Well, we won't interrupt you anymore" Lydia said as she took Caspian's hand and led him to sit under the same tree as yesterday.

"You were right" Caspian said after he pulled Lydia to sit on his lap.

"About what?" Lydia asked confused.

"About the way Edmund _looks_ at Ellen" Caspian said and Lydia smiled. "It's something _similar_ to the way _I_ look at _you_."

"_Similar?_" Lydia asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because we _are_ in love and they _just_ fancy each other" Caspian answered smiling widely.

"But _maybe_ it will grow into something _more_ than fancying" Lydia said dreamily as she put her head on his chest. "We fancied each other _before_ we fell in love."

"And I _can't_ imagine _someone_ who can make me _happy_ as you do" Caspian said smiling and Lydia looked at him smiling.

"And I _can't_ imagine _someone_ who I can _love_ as much as I love _you_" she said smiling and kissed him lightly.

"But there's only one problem" he said and she looked at him confused. "Sooner _or_ later, Edmund will have to _return_ to his world while Ellen _stays_ here."

"Not really" Lydia answered and this time Caspian looked at her confused. "If it goes _that_ far, I have a plan."

"_Of course_, you do, you _always_ have a plan" Caspian said smiling and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're not going to ask me what the plan is?" she asked after some time of silence.

"The _lesser_ I know the _better_" he answered with hint of laughter in his voice and she laughed lightly.

"Lydia?" Caspian asked after few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?" Lydia asked with her eyes closed.

"What did Alice want to ask when Lucy motioned that your clothes are different?" Caspian asked curiously the question that's been bugging him for awhile.

Lydia tensed up and looked at down.

Caspian put his two fingers under her chin and raised her head for her to look at him.

"I'm afraid you'll be _mad_ at me, that you'll _hate_ me" Lydia said sadly.

"I could _never_ hate you" Caspian said and kissed her on the lips. "I love you _too_ much."

"I love you too" she said slightly smiling and kissed him.

"So what did Alice want to ask you?" Caspian asked and Lydia looked down at her hands.

"The dark island is affecting me" Lydia finally said.

"Effecting how?" Caspian asked confused.

"In a _bad_ way" she answered still not looking at him. "It _may_ take to the point where I will be _too_ weak to do anything."

His body tensed up and she fought tears that tried to spill out of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to her shoulder.

Caspian opened his mouth to speak, but no word came out, so he just tightened his grip.

"The island won't do anything bad to me, because my dad gave me a necklace which protects me" Lydia answered and he breathed in relief before looking up at her with scared and worried look. "My parents' and mine magic are protecting _our_ child."

"Why … why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked and you could clearly hear hurt in his voice.

"I was afraid that you would be mad at me" she said sadly as she looked down.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Caspian asked and she looked up at him surprised. "I'm not mad at you, a little bit hurt that you thought I would be mad at you, but not mad."

"Really?" Lydia asked surprised and Caspian nodded his head smiling.

Caspian kissed Lydia's forehead and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me?" Caspian asked and Lydia shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" Lydia said smiling and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

**Uncle?**

**Few days later**

Everyone left the "Helping" island two days ago and luckily for them, the weather was perfect for sailing.

After getting off on an island, they found a clearing in the forest and set up a camp, since it will be getting dark soon.

Lydia was sitting between Caspian's legs which were on either side of her and his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her tightly against him, but not too tightly as he didn't want to hurt her. She put her hands on his which were on her stomach and he kissed the spot just below her ear.

"_I love you_" he whispered and she smiled lightly.

She leaned against him as everyone around them laughed at the joke one of the sailors told and he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Lydia felt happy being in the arms of the person she loved the most, Caspian. She knew that he loved as much as she loved him if not _more_ and he would do anything to make sure that she and their child, their son are safe.

She looked up at her husband smiling and he kissed her lightly.

Suddenly, Lydia pulled out Caspian's sword and blocked the man's attack. She quickly stood up and pushed him back a little.

"I see you improved in your fighting" the man said smiling.

"I see you haven't changed" Lydia said with no emotion in her face. "Now, will you tell why you came here or must I beat it out of you?"

"Can't I visit my _niece_?" the man asked smiling and Lydia knocked him to the ground before stabbing Caspian's sword into his chest.

"I'm _not_ your niece" Lydia said angrily before the man turned into green mist.

She dropped the sword to the ground before Caspian pulled her into hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in the crook of his neck feeling tears appear in her eyes.

Everyone was confused, who was that man and why did Lydia reacted the way she did after she saw him?

Caspian sat down and pulled Lydia to sit on his lap as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. There were a lot of questions in his head, but right now he wanted for Lydia to calm down.

"You're okay?" he asked worriedly after some time of silence and she nodded her head slowly, though that's not how she felt.

Lydia was _far_ from okay, but that would only make everyone worried, _especially_ Caspian, so she didn't tell him the truth.

"Who was that man?" Lucy asked carefully and Lydia sat up straighter in Caspian's lap.

"He's my mother's brother, so he's my uncle" she answered not looking everyone and felt Caspian's grip tighten a little on her waist. "He was like any other normal uncle, fun and loving. He would play with me, Alex and Davion for hours to give our parents some private time."

"But?" Caspian asked worried that she had to go through the same as he did after his _uncle_ tried to kill _him_.

"One day, he left, because there were few attacks on narnians" Lydia answered sadly. "He returned two days later completely changed. I ran to the gardens where he and mom where and saw mom laying on the ground with blood around her and my uncle holding bloody sword. He looked at me, but there was nothing in his face, no emotion, _nothing_. Dad and Davion ran to us and Davion led me to my room."

"So your uncle _killed_ you mother?" Lucy asked not believing what she just heard and Lydia nodded her head slowly as she squeezed Caspian's hand in hers.

"Mom never talked about what happened and dad never pushed her to" Lydia said looking blankly at space and Caspian kissed her forehead.

"If he appears again, we _all_ will help you to deal with him" Caspian said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"No, I could never ask you that" Lydia said quickly and Caspian put his fingers on her lips.

"It's not up for consideration" Caspian said and Lydia just shook her head smiling.

"Thanks" she said smiling and yawned into Caspian's neck.

"Go to sleep" Caspian said and she shook her head tightening her grip on him. "I'll wake you up if something happens, I promise."

Lydia smiled lightly as she closed her eyes tiredly. Her breath got even after few moments which meant that she fell asleep.

"Caspian, don't worry about Lydia" Lucy said quietly noticing his worried expression as everyone chatted among themselves. "She knows how to take care of herself. And if anything, we'll protect her."

"I know and I'm not worried about that" Caspian said quietly with sigh. "I'm worried that she might do something _stupid_ and _reckless_."

"She won't, because she has her and your _child_ to think about" Lucy said and Caspian smiled lightly.

"Thanks" Caspian said smiling and Lucy smiled back.

He chuckled after Lydia moved closer to Caspian and rubbed her nose against his neck lightly.

**Few hours later**

Lydia moved even closer to Caspian's body warmth and he stirred from his sleep.

"Can't sleep?" he asked sleepily and she nodded her head against his chest.

"I see that scene every time I close my eyes" Lydia said after few seconds of silence and Caspian moved his arms around her to pull her up and looked into her eyes.

"It must be hard for you to forget about it completely, so I'm going to be stuck by your side for the rest of your life" Caspian said smiling and Lydia hid her face in the crook of his neck laughing lightly.

"I think I already heard that somewhere before" she said smiling and he kissed her lightly.

"A person who I love very dearly told me that three years ago" he said smiling and she giggled lightly.

"And do I know that person?" Lydia asked smiling and he kissed her again.

"I'm looking at her right now" Caspian said smiling as she stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Get a room" Edmund said loudly for them to hear, but not loud enough to wake others up and Caspian silenced Lydia with kiss.

They were kissing with no worry on their mind before Caspian pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers with eyes closed and wide smile on his lips.

"_We should go to sleep_" he whispered quietly and Lydia nodded her head before kissing him lightly and snuggling to him. "_Sweet dreams, love._"

Caspian kissed Lydia's forehead once more before closing his eyes with small smile on his lips.

**A/N:**

**I am **_**terribly**_** sorry for not updating for **_**forever**_**, but I had a writer's block and no idea what I should write next… I was talking with my friend the other day and this idea came into my mind… I tried several ideas and this seemed the best of four… Hopefully, this wasn't bad… secretprincess**


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12**

**Dragon?**

**The next day**

Lydia was sitting in Caspian's old room which he gave to Lucy, Gael and Ellen to sleep in.

And you might ask where is Lydia sleeping? The answer is very simple. She's sharing cabin with Edmund and Caspian to Caspian's slight relief.

Though she has room where she sleeps, she comes to Caspian's old room to be alone and think about everything.

"Lydia" Caspian said watching his wife lean against the railing of balcony before she turned around to look at him smiling.

"Yes, Caspian?" Lydia asked smiling and Caspian smiled back as he went to Lydia and wrapped his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder. "Is there a reason why are you here?"

"One of the sailors spotted an island" Caspian said and kissed the spot just below Lydia's ear.

"And you came here to get me" Lydia ended for him and her husband nodded his head.

"Are you sure you're okay with what happened yesterday?" Caspian asked carefully as he was worried for his wife sake.

"Yes, I'm positive" Lydia answered and turned around in Caspian's arms. "If I have to fight my uncle, then I'll do it."

Her husband tightened his grip on her waist slightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck before groaning lightly.

"I will fight _unless_ there is no other choice" Lydia said understanding Caspian's fear and kissed his cheek. "Now let's go."

Caspian nodded his head and took Lydia's hand before they went to the deck.

Once everyone was in the boats, they lowered them into the water and began rowing towards the island.

"The five of us will look for any signs of lords while the rest will look for food and water" Caspian said meaning himself, Lydia, Edmund, Ellen and Lucy.

"You meant the six of us" Eustace said and everyone looked at him surprised. "Please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that" Reepicheep said loudly.

"Yeah, big ears" Eustace added quieter.

"I heard that too" Reepicheep said loudly.

Lydia was trying to suppress smile that threatened to appear on her lips. She wasn't smiling, because of Eustace comments, but because Eustace and Reepicheep were slowly becoming friends.

"I will go with Eustace" Lydia said and everyone looked at her surprised, some even shocked. "I doubt that Eustace will go with the crew and someone has to look, so that he wouldn't do something stupid and reckless."

"As long as you're sure" Caspian said and Lydia nodded her head smiling.

Once they got off the island, the ship crew made teams of five people and went to different directions searching for food and water.

"Be careful" Caspian said holding Lydia's hands in his and she nodded her head and kissed him lightly. "Love you."

"Love you more" Lydia said smiling before she and Eustace went to the opposite side than Caspian's group.

They walked for few minutes seeing only rocks and smoke coming out of cracks in the ground until something shone into their eyes.

A treasure huge was laying just few feet from them.

"Eustace, don't touch anything" Lydia said and they both walked to the treasure.

Eustace being Eustace didn't listen to her, so he picked a bracelet and put it on his wrist.

Lydia saw a skeleton laying on the pile of gold and after she looked close, she saw one of seven lords symbol. She picked the lord's sword and turned around to see changed Eustace.

"I told you not to touch anything, Eustace" Lydia said rubbing her tired eyes.

**Time skip**

"What did you find?" Caspian asked once he and his group returned to the beach.

"It's volcanic island, your majesty" Rhince answered. "Not much grows here."

Caspian looked around, but didn't saw his wife anywhere.

"Lydia!" Lucy said once she saw Lydia and Caspian felt relieved. "Where's Eustace?"

Lydia stopped just few feet away from everyone.

"Eustace, you can come now" Lydia said loudly and dragon landed behind her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked surprised.

"We found dragon's treasure and I told him not to touch anything, but of course, he had to" Lydia answered feeling guilty that Eustace was a dragon now.

"But everyone knows that dragon's treasure is cursed" Caspian said quickly and Eustace gave him a look. "Everyone from here, at least."

"So what should we do with him?" Edmund asked curiously.

"We can't take him to the ship" Dririan said quickly.

"But we can't leave him here alone" Lucy protested and looked at Lydia. "Can't you do something to help him?"

"No, I can't" Lydia answered shaking her head.

Eustace teethed the bracelet, so Lydia took it off and smiled lightly.

"Captain, leave one boat for us and you with the ship crew return to the ship" Caspian said looking at Dririan.

"But you have no provisions of staying warm, your majesty" the captain protested.

Eustace looked around and blew fire on tree branch which caught fire.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep said motioning to the fire.

**A/N:**

**I felt guilty that I hadn't update in forever, so I decided to post two chapters in one day… Not my best chapter, but it would have taken longer to write it, so I decided on shorter one… Hope you like it… secretprincess**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

** Sorry, not a chapter**

**A/N:**

**Sorry, but this is not a chapter. I wanted to thank to everyone who reviewed, added my story and me to follow and favorite.**

**Since **_**Blue Pixiedust **_**doesn't have an account, I will answer his questions here.**

**Ch.4:**

**I didn't know that author's notes cannot be written in the middle of chapter, I saw few authors do that, so I thought you can do that.**

**I knew that Aslan is son of god which makes him god too, but I decided that even if the Great lion knew who created the green mist, he wouldn't tell anyone, because he's a mysterious lion, after all.**

**Ch11:**

**My brother **_**loved**_** what you wrote in your review, he even **_**laughed**_** a little and **_**agreed**_** with you.**

**No, they won't kiss or cuddle all the time, but I thought that after not seeing the person you love dearly for a year, you would want to spend the entire time with him/her (I know that, because my friend hadn't seen her boyfriend for over five months and after he returned, they couldn't spend much time without each other).**

**I don't think that everyone feels very uncomfortable, because of Lydia and Caspian kissing and cuddling, as you say **_**all the time**_**, because as I said before, they hadn't seen each other for a year. The crew has their families waiting them in Narnia or Lone islands, so they know why the Caspian and Lydia act the way I do.**

**I promise to try and write later chapters where the king and queen kiss and cuddle less than in earlier chapters. But I don't know what I should write in the next chapter, so the update is going to take **_**awhile**_**.**

**I finally downloaded the movie, so I'll try to write ASAP, but if you have any ideas you can either PM me or say your idea through review. secretprincess**


End file.
